


A Quiet Morning in the Woods

by Anonymous



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Macy has an enjoyable morning.  Maggie, less so but she's making the best of it.Just a short musing on Hacy in bed.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	A Quiet Morning in the Woods

It's early morning and Macy is barely awake. Behind her, Harry is pressed up against her back, lazily thrusting in and out of her. Macy basks in the warm, erotic feel of her whitelighter making slow, quiet love to her as the morning light washes over them and the movements of the rest of the waking resort guests filter in from every side of their open air cabin. She shivers as the movement of Harry hips drags and shifts the heavy cotton sheet over her own hips.

Were it not for the sheet, anyone passing by their ‘room’ would get a full view of exactly what Harry was doing to her. Macy laughs to herself as a stray thought drifts through her head. She should pull down the sheet and let the entire forest see. After all, they’d only maintained their 'modesty' over the past week to hide the fact that they weren't actually having sex. But that was a completely moot point now.

They had infiltrated a sex worshiping cult at the height of their once every decade pleasure festival. To the festival goers and organizers, that the Whitelighter and the witch he had later invited would have sex was to be completely expected. And the two had faked it well enough over the past few days as they worked to solve the mystery that had brought them to the resort in the first place. There had been cleverly positioned sheets and outlandish and frankly overly theatrical performances, Harry having wanted to get his ‘character’ right. And it seemed that for the most part no one around them had been the wiser.

But now that the ‘mission’ was over, the danger passed and the magical denizens of the region once again safe, well, there really wasn't any point in hiding anymore was there? Besides which, Harry and Macy had already been caught _participating_ in the festivities more than once when pretending had suddenly given way to their true desires. What’s the point in being shy when an entire resort has already seen (and heard, oh god she’d been so embarrassingly loud) her come apart with her partner kneeling before, her leg slung over his shoulder and his mouth noisily enjoying her?

None at all, probably.

So now here they are with the sun streaming down on them through the enchanted net ‘walls’ of their open air cabin, indulging in the last quiet moments on the last morning of their stay.

Harry stays quiet even as the pace of his thrusts quicken. Macy, already having awakened coming under his gentle fingers and having been brought over the edge twice more, still mewls in weak protest as Harry extricates his fingers from between her still shuddering thighs. But when his low, rumbling moan vibrates against the shell of her ear Macy’s entire world narrows down to a single focus, Harry. Witnessing her beloved whitelighter lose himself to ecstasy has been the one highlight of this fraught and awkward mission. She loves every facet of his pleasure.

He rocks more forcefully into her and Macy’s eyes slide closed at the feel of his damp skin sliding over her back. She wants to hear Harry come, feel him jerking uncontrollably against her. Macy wants to feel Harry’s fingers sinking almost painfully into her hips as he strains to press ever deeper into her body. She wants to hear those soft, urgent pants of his as he chases after every little bit of pleasure. Hear her own name tumble from his lips on a strangled breath as he pulses inside of her.

Macy reaches back and fills her hand with the firm flesh of his ass. She revels in the feel of his muscles flexing under her palm. She’d hardly thought about sex beyond its repercussions in the past but one look at this man in his ridiculously tight suit pants…

His mouth closes over a tendon on her neck and she shivers as he licks and suckles at her throat. He rubs at her, his cheek roughened with stubble scrapes over her own as he positions his mouth over her ear, determined it seems to put all of his reactions on full display for her. She hardly even notices the sound of footsteps crunching over gravel and twigs and set of very, _very_ familiar voices approaching their cabin.

The voices and footsteps stop once they reach the portion of the cabin porch where in any normal establishment a door or at the very least something blocking the bed from view would be. The voices stop but Harry doesn't. Macy's hand on Harry's bottom clenches and her nails dig into the softness close but not too close to his tightened scrotum, just as she's learned he likes it. His moans grow louder until both his thrusts and cries of passion reach a crescendo and Harry's hand slips from around Macy's waist to grab onto her hips, holding her locked to him as he finally finds his release inside of her.

"HOLY SHIT, MACY?!" Mel and Maggie's voices ring out in unison sending a flurry of songbirds into flight and Macy bolting upright with the sheet clutched over her breasts. 

_Oh, god. What the hell were her sisters doing here?!_

-∵-

Mel blinks her eyes at the sight before her, Macy with her hair tied up high and messy, naked in bed with some rando-dude who at the moment is curled around Mel's sister's waist like a freaking belt and has his face mashed against Macy's ass. The man drags a pillow over his head and Mel really and truly wishes she could do the same.

Maggie and Mel had found out belatedly that the place they'd blithely agreed to send their whitelighter to was nothing less than a sex cult for magical beings. And that had only been _after_ they had lost communications with Harry and after Macy had volunteered to go in after him. And now here was Macy having obviously fallen prey to these weirdos' sex shenanigans. The man under Macy's sheets groans and Mel's worries grow as she watches Macy rub a comforting hand over the man's thankfully covered ass. Fuck. Mel doesn't even want to _imagine_ where Harry is and what _or who_ he might be doing...

Mel feels a poke at her ribs and looks over at the impossibly pale, skinny arm tugging up sheet and pillow alike to cover a tousled head of unnaturally black hair. Dammit, she knows that hair and swears he must dye it. It's just not a natural shade of black. 

_Great guys, just great,_ Mel grumbles to herself. _Awesome, frickin' job resisting the sex cultists._

Maggie nudges her sister and directs her gaze to the arm holding a pillow clamped over the mystery man's head.

"Guys," Macy starts brightly. Too brightly. "Uh, how about I meet you guys at the dining hall for breakfast? Just let me get dressed and we can let this guy..."

"You wanna invite your friend, Mace?" Maggie interrupts, a evil kind of giddy sparking up inside of her. If that was who she thought it was... _oh my god_ , she squeals to herself, _this is gonna be **hilarious**_. And even if it wasn't, well still, _way to go, Macy!_

If any of them deserved a little between the sheets recreation, it was definitely the eldest Charmed One. Especially given what she’d told Maggie about the ‘meh’ that was a certain billionaire’s bedroom skills. Well, Macy hadn’t actually said ‘meh’ out loud but her face? Macy's face had said libraries more when they'd had that short talk about Galvin. _Aw, poor Galvin. RIP, dude._

There's a little bit of movement and Maggie watches as her oldest sister looks down at where the as yet unidentified guy’s head is. Macy jumps, her eyebrows climbing high. She swats at the rump under the sheet and before smoothing it over and murmuring lowly at her ‘friend’. A strangely prissy grumbling wafts up from the sheets and Macy’s mouth stretches into a suspiciously familiar and indulgent smile. Maggie’s eyes narrow at her sister. Macy didn’t smile like that at just anyone.

"Y’know, Mace, I swear I smelled something that's gotta be some Devon scones when we passed the dining area. And I'm pretty sure I saw someone loading up a bowl full of freshly whipped butter! You two should really, _really_ come out for breakfast. The dryad we met on the way over says their theme for today is a Very British Breakfast."

More grousing and grumbling.

Macy looks down again and rolls her eyes.

"He wants to know if they said ‘British’ or ‘English’.”

“Uh, maybe they said ‘English’?”

A pause.

“He says he’ll need a minute."

"Oh, I bet he needs more than that. We could hear him all the way down by the-"

" ** _HEY!_ ** " The word bursts out of Mel as the pillow that was undoubtedly aimed at Maggie smacks into Mel's legs instead. “You know, we came all this way to check on _you_ , asshole.” 

Maggie snickers as a uniquely freckled arm drags another pillow over to cover his dark head. Presumably to block out Mel’s tirade about people not even trying to send updates and making them all worried about _certain people_ possibly being fucked to death by evil sex cultists.

"Guys, seriously,” Macy interjects, stemming the flow of grumblings from her sister. “We'll be out in a sec. Just... can you please?" Macy looks down and her hand is once again running soothingly over the form under the sheets. Another indistinct rumbling sounds from under the pillow and a soft laugh bursts out of Macy. She shoots her sisters a look that Maggie knows is Macy asking them to take pity on the dude hiding against her ass with a pillow over his head.

"Fine, fine. We're going. Just hurry up, okay? I wasn't kidding about the scones and I’m starving. Getting that portal to open up here was no joke." Pausing by the 'doorway' Maggie adds with a gleefully loud flair, " **Okay, so we’re gonna try to find Harry.** " She grins as Macy rolls her eyes again. “ **I’m sure he’s in one of these** **_other_** **cabins around here _somewhere_ …**”

A second pillow comes flying away from the bed, this time softly striking its intended target as Maggie laughs maniacally and without a hint of remorse. She practically skips out of the cabin, continuing to laugh as she and Mel travel back down the gravel pathway.

-∵-

It’s only once the younger Charmed Ones are verifiably gone that Harry's disheveled head emerges from its hiding place against the sweet, full curve of Macy's arse.

His voice rumbles out nervously, "Do you think they suspect?"

"Oh, Harry…” Macy laughs, looking pointedly at the pillows he’d thrown, now littering the cabin floor. She drops the sheet and leans down to kiss his downturned lips. “What do you think?"

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to Majestrix for the beta!! If not for her I would be showing my ass far more than even Harry does in all of these fics of mine.


End file.
